War With Others
by Brisingr5508
Summary: When Eragon realizes that he can come back to Alagaesia,he makes a surprise visit at the games. But after 99 years, will everything be the same? And what will happen when another war comes, a war with a different country, a country that has dragon riders but not to keep peace, to keep the power of their king. Will Eragon be able to drive this threat back to where it came from?BACK!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own the Inheritance cycle, I wish I did but I don't. Now on to the story.

[/] = Mental conversation starts/ends

" = talk start " = talk ends

Chapter 1-News

[99 years Saphira, It's been 99 years.] thought Eragon.

"Ebrithil, ummm Angela is here and would like to speak with you." Said Thain, one of his students.

"Tell her that I shall be there soon." Eragon said with a sigh. The herbalist sometimes came and helped with raising the wild dragons. Soon Eragon was walking through the city of Shur'tugal Dras, Dragonrider city. The city Eragon created for the new order of the Dragonrider after Galbatorix's Death. There were 22 Riders and many wild dragons. When Eragon walked into the main hall Angle was sitting in a chair looking somber for some mysterious reason."Hello Angela, where's Solembum? "

" He is of hunting for some food, we came here awfully fast you know, just to tell you something. "said Angela.

"And what is It you wanted to tell me Angela?" asked Eragon.

"You know the prophecy that I told you many years ago, about you leaving Alagasia and never returning"? Eragon nodded. " Well I have some news for you, I got most of It right."

"Most of it?" asked Eragon.

"Well yes, It turns out that the knuckle bones actually said that you would leave Alagasia and return 99 years later."Eragon stared at her dumb struck.

"And how long have you known this?"

"22 years."

Eragon's face slowly twisted up in a smile and then he nodded.

"Thank you for telling me this Angela, Thank you."

" You are most certainly welcome. Now I must get back, the games are starting and I have front row seats too. Well goodbye Eragon, I shall see you I Alagasia."

"One more thing Angela, please do not tell anyone I am returning, I have quite a surprise for them "Eragon said with a devious smile. Angela nodded.

[Little One, what do you have in mind ?] asked Saphira?

[Let's say, umm something funny]….

Well, that took some time well not much but now I have to figure out how to post this thing on the web It should be tricky. Well bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok now, I'm feeling generous so I will write 2 chapters in 1 day.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance cycle that's why it's called fanfic duh :p

Anyway lets go back.

ARYA POV

It has been 99 years since Eragon left. 99 years since she lost her best friend. Still she had to get ready for the Agaetí blödhren but still, It's been 99 years since the death of Galbatorix and would not look right if she were not there.

"Queen Arya, Queen Mirel would like to speak with you."Mirel was Nasuada's descendent.

"Tell her I shall be there shortly" said Arya.

"Queen Mirel, It is a pleasure to see you again. What is it you wanted to ask?"

"Actually I just wanted to know which riders will be there for the games this year"

"Well, I hear Eragon was going to send Ismira and for the second I am certain that he will send Murtagh. As for the third I have no idea."

"And my last question is that, well, are you really going to enter the games this year?"

"Yes"

"Then good luck" Mirel said ending the conversation.

After that conversation Arya went to the scrying mirror and scryed Ismira.

"Ismira"

"yes" answered Ismira.

"Who is Eragon sending to the games this year?"

"Me, Murtagh, and Dran" she said happily.

"What has you in such a happy mood?"

"Well Angela came 2 days ago and talked with uncle. Ever since, he's been the happiest I have seen. Not many people noticed this but ever since I've scried him, He's had something like a dark shadow over him, now it's gone. I've known my uncle for a long time and I think he's up to something"

"Well thanks Ismira, bye." Arya sighed.

[you were hoping he'd come don't you] asked Firnen.

[yes, I just hope his feelings haven't changed, I realized mine too late]

Wow, glad thats over remember, reviews are welcome. I actually use them a lot. So either that or pm me.

P.S. what is PM?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Games

ARYA POV

Arya was feeling bored just waiting for the competition and decided to practice her swordsmanship and started sparing with almost everyone she could find. After all that's what she was going to do at the games, spar. The rules of the sparing section of the Games were, you could deliver no killing blows,(you can still stab/cut each other)there was to be no wards, and magic was allowed but only on the swords as for example to strengthen it. This intern gave humans and Urgals a better chance at defeating the elves and dwarves. This year the games were being held in Ilirea for the 3rd time. It was an exciting event were first there was wrestling, then archery, after that horse racing and jousting, and finally the sword fighting. Arya was sparing with an elf when the 3 Dragonrider landed. All of them were Dragonriders in full except Dran. Dran was an elf that was amazing at magic but hardly any good with a sword. That was, when she last saw him, now he had a big hammer in his pocket instead of a sword. The elf she was sparing with saw the her distracted and stabbed her. Unfortunately, the stab landed. Arya thanked the elf for the duel and sent him on his way.

"Ismira how are you? And Nlai, you've grown." Arya said

"Um, hello Arya." Murtagh said plainly.

" Why so gloomy Murtagh." Asked Arya.

"He's been sad the entire trip here because he thinks he wouldn't be accepted here, especially by the Dwarves." Ismira answered for him. Before she could ask why Eragon would send him here she asked a different question.

"Oh, and Dran, why are you using a hammer instead of a sword? I thought that riders were supposed to use swords." Asked Arya.

"Well, I was doing no good with a sword so Eragon made Rhunön make a hammer for me instead of a sword with brightsteel, I've always been better with a hammer so I'm happy with this."Dran said. Arya chuckled,

_I don't think that the smith was to happy with that. She said to Firnen**.**I have a question._

_Then go ahead and ask it, I know it's about Eragon so don't ask me, ask Murtagh or Ismira._

_OK._

"Ismira, has Eragon ever spared with you or Murtagh?"

"Now that you mention it, no never, he always makes us spar against each other or Blödhgarm."

"Well you should return to your places, I take it it has been a tireing journey here and I don't want to keep you waiting, good bye now."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so guys now that spring breaks over here I wont be able to update as much.

Oh and remember to pm or review. Okay now back to the story.

Chapter 4-Eragon?

_Its time. Said Firnen_

_I know, I know .I'm just nervous._

_Arya, you are a rider ,you have almost never been defeated and not to mention, your speed and agility as an elf. _Suddenly a horn blew. It was time for the games to begin. I hope I'm ready.

MURTAGH POV

Soon the games were starting.

_I think you should of joined said Thorn._

_I don't think so. Besides, if I went up against one of the dwarves in any sport I would be caught and a riot of dwarves would follow me until I get away._

_That would be amusing._ Thorn said with the dragon equivalent of a smirk.

Soon the games began. In wrestling obviously an urgal won. In archery an elf won(of course). In horse racing surprisingly a human won as usually it was the elves with their fine steeds. And so final and best event in Murtaghs opinion was the sword fighting. And it was finally here.

Behind here, Angela smirked.

MYSTERIOUS MAN POV

The card said, event: sword fighting race: the man wrote none Name: the man wrote only to be revealed if won. Signature: Anonymous.

The man walked up to the announcer and handed him the card. The announcer wished him luck.

The man walked away, a blue sword at his side.

Arya deflected a sword strike at her side. She had been fighting for what seemed like hours and was exhausted. She was working her way up. Her first opponent was easy as he had been a mere dwarf. Her second opponent was the elf that had defeated her and was much harder than the first. If she won this game then she would just have to win 2 more games. She rolled away from a strike that her opponent sent at her and jumped over him."Ha" she jumped over him and brought her sword down on his shoulder, he crumpled. She held her sword up victoriously.

ANOUNCER-

"And now we are close to our last match of this year's games. On this side there is the queen of the elves: Arya, on this side we have Lidrene, over here we have Rieln, and over here we have a man under a hood which will not tell us his name unless he wins. Now let us begin. It shall be The Man with Rieln and Arya against Lidrene. Now, let us begin!"

Arya and Lidrene immediately began to spar. Lidrene was a worthy opponent and was not easy to beat. His downfall was that he was human. After Arya destroyed his shield he had to block her attacks with his sword. He did not enchant the sword to make it more durable, therefore after repeatedly blocking hits from Arya his sword started to bend until he had to forfeit lest he got injured. Then Arya looked at the opponent she would be facing. It was the hooded man.

ANOUNCER-"And now we have our final match for the 99th games. If any one of you win you shall bring glory to your race. Now….Begin!"

Arya unsheathed Tamerlien. Immediately the man, in response, Unsheathed a sword. It was blue she realized, Also she remembered seeing it somewhere, _but were?_ She thought. The only thing she saw of the hooded man was his eyes, they were dark brown, almost black. She then attacked, she began a series of complicated blows which he blocked, now she realized, with ease. After she stepped back he made no move to attack just stood there, now she could see, smiling. She attacked with new rage until he jumped above her and landed then brought his sword down on her waist. She cried out while he stepped back. The audience gasped, he could have won right there and she would've been defenseless. She stood up and attacked him again, he rolled out of the way then faster than the eye could follow landed a series of blows on her but never ended the duel. When she looked at him she could tell that he wasn't even panting. _What is this…thing Firnen?_

_I don't know but be cautions._

_Can you do me a favor Firnen? Try to get into his mind._

_Are you sure, you could get disqualified. He stated._

_Just do it, please._

_Okay._

He appeared in her mind a moment later. _His defenses are so high I can't breach them be ongaurd Arya._

Then the man said." Okay Arya now let's end this" and with that he charged at her, at the last moment he skidded to the left and faster than the eye could follow, took his arm around and brought his sword around and held her by the throat. He simply said "Dead" and then walked away.

"Who are you." She called after him. He turned around which was a mistake. She leaped at him and ripped his cloak off. Many things happened at once, she gasped, Orik stood up and banged his ancient hammer on the table. Ismira cried out and ran toward them, she then said softly, "Eragon"?

Ha, now u will want to know what will happen, well until next time (or later today) bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Catching up

ERAGON POV

"It took you long enough." he smiled

"Eragon" Arya said again" How—wha-whe—"

"All shall be revealed shortly." _Ha! Arya's face was priceless. Do not tempt your luck Eragon. Said Saphira. Well, you must admit, it was priceless. You know Firnen is listening to this conversation._ The color drained from Eragon's face. _Oh, sorry Firnen._

_It is okay Eragon, _then after a pause _It has been a it certainly has. If I may-_

_Yes you may _Eragon said with a smirk on his face. _Um yes as I was saying, why did you return? Because I could, you will hear the rest at the meeting when I talk with everybody. Okay._

Eragon walked up to Orik. " Hello Orik, It has been a while."

"Yes It has, May I ask, why did you come back?"

He simply said"Later".

AaAaAaAaAaA

"Queen Mirel, It is an honor."

"Yes I have heard a lot about Eragon Kingkiller."

"Just call me Eragon "He said.

"Now wont you come inside? It's awfully cold out here."

So they went inside.

AaAaAaAaAaA

"So Eragon, I must ask, why are you here? Was there a problem in Dras Shur'tugal?"Queen Mirel asked.

"No Queen Mirel, I merely came here to see Alagasia once more."Eragon said.

"But what about the prophesy."Arya blurted out. Then Angela walked in.

"Ah, about that, I misinterpreted that he would be gone forever. The prophecy actually said 99 years."

"Oh"

"Well, none of you seem happy to see me, maybe I should go back."Eragon said.

"No, no, no, stay here please." She almost seemed to be begging observed Eragon.

"Well, you should all have many questions. Ask away"

"Well for one, how did you beat me so easily?"

"Well after I left, I trained with Cuaroc, I got better and better, but at the same time getting bruised and battered. After a while, half a century mind you, I could defeat Cuaroc with ease."

"Wow" said Arya.

"Now If you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep or at least rest. It has been a long journey."

AaAaAaAaAaA

Half way there, Arya appeared.

"Hello Eragon, would you mind if I accompanied you?"

"No, I would be honored to have your company."

ARYA POV

He was breathtakingly handsome. He was wearing a deep blue elfin shirt with dark brown leggings and black boots. The surprising thing? His hair had turned black over the century which was odd. Out of nowhere he asked

"Arya, how is your time as queen "She was taken back by the question.

"It was a very boring position and is uneventful. How was your time with the other riders?"

"Well, so far it is going great. The eldunari are helping a lot. The students are great but learn slower then I had to during the was."

"You should hear the songs they sing about you Eragon." Said Arya.

"Aye I all ready have." Silence was there for many minutes then for an hour.

"You have passed your 1st exam "Eragon said.

"What?"

"Well, that was Oromis's first lesson."

"Oh" Silence again. For a long time. Suddenly without warning, Arya whispered Eragon's true name. Nothing happened. Eragon smiled.

"I have changed Arya. Most things about me remain untouched but I am changed. You cannot hope to go almost an entire century without change. Especially if you leave Alagasia and think to never return.

The things me and Saphira have seen Arya, the things we have seen…"

Then, Arya made her excuse and started to leave. Eragon started to protest but Arya stopped him. She had made up her mind. Before he could speak again she pushed her lips against his, only for a second though then she got up and left.

Okay guys, If you haven't guessed already, this will be ExA. Its adventure + Romance. Duh!okay I gotta admit, not my best chap. Still plenty more chapters.

Anyway, 3 more reviews, not bad, keep this up and ill post more chaps tomorrow. Bye, later. Oh yeah and im American.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay now I will start again.

ERAGON POV

_Wow, that was, weird. So, stated Saphira. How was your kiss, it was rather fast was it not? Do I criticize your relationship with Firnen? She remained silent. Well maybe you should ask Firnen how Arya really feels about you. Now? Saphira it's the middle of the night. Just do it. Why can't you ask? I'll get him for you. Fine!_

_What is it Ebrithil? There is no need to call me that Firnen. No we must. Our training of Dragon and Rider is not finished. Okay umm may I ask you how Arya really feels about me? Firnen remained now I will tell you this, she has missed you greatly. Then wit drew his mind._

AaAaAaAaAaAa

The following morning, At the meeting Arya gave no hint as of to what had happened last night which was fine by Eragon but he noticed her keep glancing over at him. "Queen Mirel, can you send word to all the riders to come to Ilirea?"

"Sure" she had said. "But if I may, Why?"

"Because we have discovered more land to the east and I want to add it to Alagasia."

Everyone gasped. "Well it would be wonderful…."

"Well okay" Arya replied.

AFTER THE MEETING

"Eragon, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Aye, I am sure."

Out of nowhere he asked" Arya what are your feelings for me?" When she stared at him he was sure he was dead. Then she showed a small smile" Wasn't that kiss last night enough for you? What do you think?" Then she walked away.

AaAaAaAaAaA

Eragon banged his head against the table which, due to his strength broke it. _Stupid stupid stupid he thought. Well that was rather stupid Saphira said._

ARYA POV

When he asked what she really felt for her, Her heart fluttered with joy. _Saphira, how is Eragon?_

_He is torturing himself because he thinks he blew his chance with you. Then after a pause. You should really tell him how you feel. He may have changed but he still likes you. Well maybe I should she thought. Tell him that I shall meet him today at the waterfall. Okay._

Okay guys starting next chapter im going to up the tempo a bit bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Sorry for the bad dialogue. Fix that this chap. Anyway. This chap is going to be mostly on relationships. K

Chapter 7- A Kiss

ARYA POV

_Arya, are you sure you want to do this? Asked Firnen._

_Yes, he is the person I trust the most besides you. Anyway, what are you doing with Saphira?_ He withdrew his conscious.

Suddenly Eragon walked in."Hello Arya" he said" "Have I done something to upset you?"asked Eragon.

"No, no. you haven't." She stayed silent for a while. "Eragon, I have changed too, and if you would like, I would like to share my true name."

ERAGON POV

He was surprised. _Saphira, should i? asked Eragon._

_Its your choice, thou I would suggest you say yours first. answered Saphira._

"I would be honored. But if I may… may I say my true name first?"Arya was taken back by the question.

"Of course." He leaned over and whispered it.

ARYA POV

Arya listened to his true name. His true name said many things: With his bond with Saphira, he being the lead rider, his swordsmanship and his skills with magic, his mourning for those of his family that had died. Out of all his characteristics, the one she was most joyed to find was…. He still loved her even though she hadn't returned the feelings. Arya looked at him and smiled. She said the exact same thing the last time he told her his true name."You have a…...good name." she said.

"Thank you" Then she leaned over and told his hers.

ERAGON POV

When he heard hers he looked dumbstruck. He immediate conferred with Firnen. _Firnen, is this true?_

_Well yes._ Then he withdrew his mind.

"Arya, are you sure that this is your true name and that you haven't gotten any word mixed up?"

"Yes" she smiled. In her true name she had many things, mostly with Firnen. Surprisingly, also that …she loved Eragon.

She smiled and leaned over and kissed Eragon.

It was the best

ARYA POV

Kiss she ever had. During that moment she forgot everything, Politics, Problems, everything.

She just enjoyed the kiss.

THE NEXT DAY

ISMIRA POV

Ismira was walking around with nothing to do. She was bored to death. She decided to go ask Uncle Eragon a question.

AaAaAaAaAaA

When she got to the hall where her uncle was staying, she say her uncle with The Queen of the Elves, Arya. She looked very close to him. _Clean your mind. Said Nlai. "_Uncle" said Ismira.

"Yes Ismira"?

"I have had a question that has been biting me for some time."

"Like a dragon?"

"Yes"

"Ouch that must hurt, anyway, ask away."

"Well, I have been wondering about my father's efforts in the War." He remained quiet for a long time. Taking a sudden interest in his shoes.

"You mean out of all this time, your father has never told you?" said Arya.

"No"

"Well I shall inform you, Your father started off as a man, just a farm boy. Then your mother got taken by the ra'zac. I order to help her and the entire village of Carvahall,"

"Town"

"No back then Carvahall was still a village. Anyway, he took his entire village to Surda and got the village to join the varden. Then he slowly started to go up in rank. First soldier, then Captain, and after he captured Aroughs, in charge of one of the Battalions."

Ismira looked.

"Eragon why don't we meet at the waterfall today." Said Arya.

_Their rather close, said Ismira to Nlai. I don't want to , but actually I do. I will follow them to the waterfall._

AaAaAaAaAaA

Near the end of Arya's and Eragon's Conversation.

"Why'd you tell her?"

"Because I had to, her father would've wanted her to know."

After discussing a few more things Eragon made his excuse and started to leave. Before he left Ismira saw Arya kiss her Uncle. Wow, that was unexpected.

THE NEXT DAY

A page came up to Eragon. "Lord Eragon! A massacre just happened at Dauth!

"Who was it by?"

"A Rider."

Eragon simply said "All 22 riders are here!"

Well okay, got you exited? Any way. Im thinking about pairing Murtagh and Ismira with someone.

Or Mx? Ix?. Who should it be? I will waith until 3/27 that gives you 2 days. Answer up!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys, Lot of you said Ismira and someone. Keep posting! I take back my time limit! Oh yeah, lots of

OC's in this chap

Chapter 8-Dauth

"Eragon! Why are you so tense?"Asked Arya.

"Their has been an attack on Dauth."

"Who was it?"

"A rider" he said. She gasped."That's not the worst part. All 22 riders are here."

"Perhaps it was a spell?"

"No it wasn't, call a meeting with all the other riders, bring them to the courtyard."

AaAaAaAaAaA

"What is it Uncle?" Ismira asked.

" Dauth has been attacked by a rider"

"But why would one of the riders have done it?"

"Ismira, I don't know, I don't know everything, far from it actually."

"Listen up riders, Dauth has been attacked by a rider." Riders started to whisper to one another.

" Silence !"Ismira cried.

"What do you want from us?" said Velvet.

"I want to understand, Have any of you been to Surda this past month. Answer in the Ancient Language." One by one they said they haven't been there."Okay, this means that we are not alone. I shall need to send scouts. Who will go? Remember there can only be two riders for Recon."Ismira raised her hand, so did Erin." So, Ismira and Erin." Erin was an elf."You two shall leave immediately, take supplies and go. Now. Now! NOW!" Some of them whispered, they had never seen their teacher like this.

AaAaAaAaAaA

ERAGON POV

That speech had defiantly ruined his reputation of the calm person he was. Not even he knew why he yelled. _I have a bad feeling about this Saphira._

_So do I._

Then, Ismira and Erin walked in through the door."I'm sorry I yelled at you two like that, It wasn't me."

"We know, it's okay"

"Ismira, I'm almost 120."

"I know, sorry."

"Anyway, before you go, you should know, you might have to kill on this mission."They stood staring at him.

"Why?" they both asked in unison.

"Because, there might be something dangerous on this mission and you might have to kill it."

"Like what?"

"A dragon and a rider. If you see one. Observe it for a few hours, If it does ANYTHING within that few hours that harms a single thing kill him."

"Thank you uncle."

"Oh and Ismira, Erin, don't hesitate, don't make the same mistake that Vrael did."

AaAaAaAaAaA

ISMIRA POV

"That was a harsh speech." Said Ismira.

"That it was, does your uncle always act like that?"  
"No, he's usually a lot calmer. I don't know what's up with him." He looked handsome to her. She blushed, why was she thinking this? Besides, he's an elf. Another voice in her head said, but Eragon and Arya got together. Stop thinking about this!"What do you think about having to kill people?"

"Well, Ebrithil had to kill in The War, didn't he? And so did your father."

"Yes but they had to and….."

"So do we. Did I ever tell you I was born in Du Weldenvarden during the war with Galbatorix. Right during Ebrithil's training."

"Ha" she said with a laugh" That makes you almost 1 year older than me. I was born right after my uncle killed Galbatorix."

"That reminds me, do you know anything going on between Ebrithil and Queen Arya?"

"No why? All my uncle told me is that they worked close together in the war."

"Well, all the years Ebrithil was gone, the Queen has been sad and depressed, all of a sudden, when your uncle comes back and then she is as happy as um…. something happy. Your uncle's been happier too."

TRIP TO DAUTH

ERIN POV

They were just making small talk, riddles. _Wow, she is beautiful._ He thought.

_And is Ebrithil's niece._ Said Abraxas, his Dragon. _Don't pick someone you can't be with Erin. I didn't pick a dumb person to be my rider._ Erin chuckled.

"what's so funny?" asked Ismira.

"Oh nothing. What do you think we're going to see when we get there?"

"I, have no idea. Maybe fighting?" Then, they heard swords clashing against each other.

"I think we have arrived."

AaAaAaAaAaA

ISMIRA POV

The soldiers at Dauth moaned when they saw the riders heading toward them.

When the riders landed they took up shields and swords.

"What's wrong?"

"Who are you!?"

"I am Ismira Roransdaughter and this is Erin. We are reinforcements from Eragon Kingkiller."

"So, Eragon Kingkiller is back in Alagaesia?"The man asked.

"Yes, he is, now, if you please, take us to lady Alirice."

AaAaAaAaAaA

"Lady Alirice, it is an honor. What is the problem?"

"We have only 1 problem. The soldiers the riders brought with them isn't a problem, it's the riders, we can't deal with them."

"We'll take care of them"

ON THE BATTLE FIELD

There were 2 of them. 2 lightly trained riders.

"Okay, Ismira I think we should face them 1 at a time."

"Me too."It was very convenient that they were on other sides of the field.

Ismira ran at the rider whose dragon was at his side. Erin was sneaking around and looking for an opening. The rider charged at her, as soon as her sword hit the other riders sword, she knew he was out matched. "How long have you been trained?" The man did not replied but kept on trying to wear her out. She blocked the strikes, all of them. Then she spun around and kicked him in the chest knocking the air out of him while at the same time, disarming him. It was a trick her uncle taught her, despite not sparing with her. Suddenly, Erin launched a mental attack on the man and broke through his barriers. The man immediately whispered a spell to kill himself, the dragon wailed and collapsed. She looked at him.

"Nothing."

By the time they were done doing all that, the other rider was already there.

"So, this place, has riders too."

"Who are you?"

"We are the riders of Alalëa."

"Why are you attacking us?"

"We are low on resources. We want land and to spread as much terror as possible Our work here is done." Then he plunged a knife into his heart.

Erin started, "Well that was…" there was a whoosh. Erin looked down, looked down at the enchanted arrow sticking out of his chest.

Well, thet was pretty good. Plz put up more reveiews guys. Plz. And keep say who should match up with who.


	9. Chapter 9

I admit, a few of the chapters I made suck. Which is why I'm going to write this. I know I made many mistakes on dialogue and I WILL FIX THEM. Thanks, I hope you like this chapter. Oh yeah, No names on chapters from now on. I will change a lot of writing strategies I use, maybe even my style.

Chapter 9

It was a depressing evening for Eragon. He always worried about his students. Especially when he sent them away. It didn't help the fear that was gnawing and him like an animal that something was going to happen to Ismira or Erin when Ismira scried him later using the mirror in Eragon's room and told him that Erin had been wounded. He had to bite back a string of curses.

"How did this happen," asked Eragon? He was pretty sure they could see the frustration in his face.

"Well, we were fighting the riders and…,"

"Wait, wait, wait, riders? Maybe you should start from the beginning," said Eragon interrupting Ismira. And so she told him, of the incident. "WHAT! There from Alalëa! That's Impossible," said Eragon.

"Well that's what he said, he said it again in the ancient language so he wasn't lying," said Ismira. Alalëa was were the elves came from.

"This is indeed grave new, first Galbatorix and now riders that want to capture Alagaesia. This is indeed a grave time," he whispered.

"Tell you what, wait where you are and I'll come get you and…," Eragon couldn't finish because at that moment, a man walked in.

"Lord Eragon, there is a disturbance in the market, it seems unnatural," the man said.

"I shall be there at once," He turned around" Sorry Ismira, just hang in there I shall be back. Just hang on," He turned his back on Ismira and ended the spell. He started running to the market.

Ismira knew he didn't have much time. She had just found out that the arrow was not only magic, it was also poisoned. She knew her uncle said he would come but she knew he wouldn't get here in time. Erin started mumbling, she realized after a while that he was mumbling her name. Did he fancy her?

_He's an elf Ismira_. Said Nlai.

Murtagh was depressed coming to Ilirea, he was always uncomfortable whenever he was within 5 leagues of one of Nasuada's descendents. He was pretty sure Nasuada told her decedents about what had happened between them, then he left.

_ Don't trouble over it Murtagh, she was mortal anyway_ said Thorn trying to comfort him. Murtagh remained silent. He was pondering what to do next when Eragon ran passed him, then turned back around to see him.

"Come, there is a disturbance at the market," said Eragon.

"Couldn't the soldiers take care of this threat," asked Murtagh?

"'Not this one," Eragon said.

There was a man standing in the middle of the market. The riders circled him.

"Who are you," yelled Marie?

"I am an assassin hired to kill him," the man said pointing to him. All the riders looked at Eragon.

"Keep your eyes on the enemy," He said never taking his eyes off of the threat. They all turned around to stare back at him.

"This is your leader! He does not look as if can even fight," said the man! The man pulled out his sword and so did Eragon. They engaged in battle, none of the other riders made a sound. Despite winning against Arya so quickly, one of the lessons he had learned was that to never underestimate your opponent. The man was a skilled opponent, the moment the battle commenced he flanked right and then tried to stab him. Eragon was just as fast and saw the change of position and turned to block the strike. Then they each began a series of complicated blows. Each one the other one blocked and they never got more than a few feet away then each other. After going on like that for a few minutes he looked upon him as he had looked upon dozens of opponents and tried to see the reason he was fighting. His face revealed doubt and that he was worried._ What are you worried he thought._ He then flanked around and jumped, he landed right behind the man and stabbed him through the stomach as he had Murtagh 99 years ago. Behind him, Murtagh flinched. Then the man did something unexpected, he cast a spell, it was a spell that went around all of his ward and he had only heard of from the eldunari. There was no defense, He did the only thing he could to stop the killing attack, he said the memory spell not even caring to say it in the ancient language and after that said the name of names.

The man looked at Eragon and said."Alagaesia and Alalëa are at war."

Eragon stabbed him through the heart.

That was one of the best chapters I made. Review if you think that the dialogue was much better. And should I keep the POV's on Eragon or other characters. I think this was a great chapter. Review. Also, do u want to see more dragons?


	10. Chapter 10

Well, now lets begin.

Everyone stood staring at him. "What?" said Eragon.

Velvet spoke up. He always spoke up."Did you just use the name of names?" he said.

Immediately all the riders spoke up. There were cries of, Will you teach me Ebrithil? Where'd you learn it?

"Silence!" he cried. This was why he tried to keep the name of names away from these riders, they weren't ready for it, not that he was going to tell it to them."Listen, I learned the name of names from my brother, Murtagh." They all gasped, he hadn't told them that Murtagh was his brother either. "And he learned it from Galbatorix! With it, a person could destroy the ancient language! NOW, IF YOU HAVE'NT NOTICED, WE ARE AT WAR!"

"Now, I need to think what is going to happen now." And he thought.

ISMIRA POV

He wouldn't last. He wouldn't last and he was going to die. His dragon was by Him at all times trying to comfort him, to shield him from what pain he was having. Sweat beaded his forehead. She had asked around the village and only one knew what was going on. "The poison is called Jearns poison. The only way to cure it is a reddish plat in the Boer Mountains that's smells of the sea." She went to go scry Uncle immediately.

ERAGON POV

"Okay, this is what were going to be doing, we will send scouts to other areas of Alagaesia and tell them we are at war, tell them to bring all their forces available to Ilirea. Even if it takes them all the resources they have. Tell them I want them all here. Velvet, Dran, Thain, go to Du Weldenvarden. Ellen, Asrin, Catilt, go to Surda.

"Where will you be going?" asked one of the younger students.

"I will be going to the Boer with Murtagh and Arya. Take care of yourselves, and remember, we are at war." _I need to see Queen Mirel. _He thought.

"Queen Mirel, I take it you have heard?" he said.

"Ah yes, this is the first time after Galbatorix that we march to war. Except we go to war with Alalëa. Mind me but was that not where the elves have come from?"asked Mirel.

"Yes and it now seems that Humans came from there too." He said.

He needed to go tell Arya and Murtagh the news.

"So, will you go?"he asked.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, brother." Said Murtagh.

"Well then I guess we set off then" he said.

"When do we leave?" asked Arya.

"Right now."

Right then, Ismira's voice came out of his bag. He pulled out his mirror."What is it Ismira?"he asked.

"I know what the poison was that struck Erin was."Eragon nodded. "It was a poison called Jearns poison." Said Ismira.

"Do you know how to cure it?"

"Yes, you need a flower found in the Boer that is red and smells of the sea."She said. He smiled.

"We are going to the Boer right now."

"Then I wish you luck" she said.

Eragon turned back around and said"It's time we got going now."

TRIP TO BOER

"Well, isn't this nice, flying on our dragon to get to the Boer to warn the king of the Dwarves and will kill me even if I say sorry." said Murtagh.

"You killed their king Murtagh."Said Eragon.

"Ah, my mind was clouded!"

**SOON, THEY REACHED THE ENTRENCE TO THE BOER**

Surprisingly, they found Orik and some of his men along the mountain range.

Some of the men shouted out at the dragons. They also grabbed their weapons. As soon as Orik saw that it was Eragon, he had them lower their weapons. Eragon and the 2 others landed. As always, the sight of the Boer mountains took his breath away."Well, if it isn't Eragon." said Orik. He looked the same as ever, Hevedra stood beside him.

"Orik, what are you doing here?" asked Eragon.

"They came! They came! And they destroyed everything!"

"Slow down Orik, what happened?" Eragon asked.

"It would be better if you went first." So Eragon told him, the whole story.

Orik started," We were living life normally when the Alalëans game. It was chaos, they murdered us by the dozens."

"What of them now?"

"They captured the entire Boer region."

After that conversation they were excused to their tents.

"What do you make of all this Arya?" he asked.

"It's just crazy, well, I should probably go now." Eragon nodded.

They kissed for a bit after that. They were interrupted when Orik jumped out of the shadows.

"Ha! Took you long enough!"He laughed.

Well, that's that, tell me if u want to see Murtagh + someone.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, people, I need more reviews. Plz. If u don't then I will keep on delaying the chapters like this for a week. Okay, bye. Oh ya, if u guys want, I could bring Brom back.

Chapter 11

Eragon was stunted. He never thought that the king of the dwarves, his foster brother, would catch him, the lead rider, kiss Arya, the queen of the elves. His face reddened to the deep red of Thorns scales.

"Well, um, Orik, I didn't think that you would be watching us." said Eragon.

"Oh! You should have seen your faces, I would give a cart load of gold to see them again, you remind me of the day me and Hevedra got married!" Orik continued to laugh.

Eragon also noticed that Arya's face was red as well."Orik, um, I would appreciate if you don't tell anyone about this because um well, uh-"

"Because he is not an elf and the queen/king elf must choose a mate from one of the houses in Ellesmera. So as you see, me and Eragon are in a difficult situation." Interrupted Arya.

Eragon said, "You never told me this! Why?"

"Because I thought it might endanger our friendship, that's why." Said Arya.

Eragon just grunted and stomped out of the tent. "So you didn't know that?" Asked Orik

"No, I didn't. Now please let me retire to my tent." He said as, he was in Arya's.

That morn, at breakfast, Orik kept on watching him and Arya with a grin on his face, luckly, his gurdss couldn't figure out why.

Eragon said "Now, on to important matters, Orik, what cities did these Alalëans capture?"

The smile immediately drained from Orik's face. "Every. Single. Dwarf. City. IT WAS CHAOS!

All the other dwarves kept on saying, King Orik, go get help from the riders! It was chaos, we were slaughtered by the hundreds!"

"Is Hevedra hurt?"Eragon asked with sympathy.

"Nay, she is okay but she is confounded in her house, Our house!" said Orik.

Then, a voice yelled out from Arya's scrying mirror, It was one of the elves. She talked with him for a while and then came back to the wooden breakfast table. "It was one of my advisors."Arya said. "He brings grave news. Eragon, Remember one of the riders that you sent to the north?"He nodded "Well, it turns out, the Alalëans are attacking from the north too. But, the ones attacking are elves."

"This is indeed bad news." Said Eragon. "This is like the war with Galbatorix except…"

"We are on the defensive this time, not to mention, surrounded." Said Orik

"We still have the west coast," said Eragon.

"Ah! You know what I mean," replied Orik.

"Well, what are you going to do Eragon?" asked Arya.

"Me? Why are you asking me? Ask Nasuada…." _Eragon suddenly remembered that she was dead._ The statement seemed to have pained Murtagh greatly. "I'm sorry, I'm not myself today."

"No matter, but,_ you_ are the one with the most authority in Alagaesia, _you_ are the lead rider. Everyone will follow _you._ Now lead rider, humor me if you want but now, what should we do?" Arya asked.

_"I need to think this over if it is okay." Said Eragon. Orik gave him a nod._

_Murtagh, what do you think? Asked Eragon._

_Murtagh replied, Well, all the riders need to know what to do next so. . . _

_Saphira? What do you think? Asked Eragon._

_Well, I think you need to meet with the other riders. Said Saphira._

_I agree. Said Murtagh._

_Well a good place would be. . . well let's see, what about the Hadarac Desert? Replied Eragon._

_That would be perfect. Said Saphira. _

When Eragon withdrew, Arya immediately questioned him.

"Well, did you decide?"

"Yes, If you will do me a favor, Murtagh, Arya, could you contact all the riders and tell them to meet in the center of the Hadarac Desert?" asked Eragon.

"What will you do from there?"

"Well, you will see when we get there. Just do it. And Orik, where are most of your army stationed?" asked Eragon.

"Orthiad, why?" Asked Orik.

"Because I want you to go there."

"Aye, I won't question you Eragon, just, are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Orik.

"Of course, I killed Galbatorix, Didn't I?" said Eragon.

"Of course, of course. Now, you have to go to the center of the Hadarac desert, but before that, let's eat a merry breakfast!"

"Eragon, what about Ismira and Erin?" Asked Arya. Wow, how did he forget about his niece and one of his riders he knew not._ Stupid, I almost forgot about them, I would have if it weren't for Arya_.

"Orik! Come here please."

"Yes Eragon?"

"Have you seen a flower that is reddish and smells of the sea?" asked Eragon.

Orik pulled something out. "Like this," he asked.

"Yes yes yes!"

"This type of plant is called Gral. It is common in the Beor. Why do you need it?" asked Orik.

"Later." Said Eragon.

He immediately cast the spell that transports items and Transported the flower."Now that's done"

ISMIRA saw the flower appear out of thin air and with a huge blinding light and a loud enough noise to wake half of Dauth. She smiled, her uncle had come through for her again. No matter what her uncle just kept helping her through things. She resolved to thank him the next time they met. She called the healer who looked quite bewildered as she had heard the noise and saw the blinding light. She watched as the healer worked at Erin and thought she heard mutter, "Ahh, Magic." She looked up and said to Ismira. "There we go, he should be better in one to two days."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Only a small service of which anyone might have done if they could."

Then, Ismira waited.

ERIN

He was lost in a dream, he knew he was about to die, He called out to Abraxas, his dragon. He couldn't feel his presence. Suddenly, he saw light new light, and it gave him hope, hope that he might survive, that he might make it through this ordeal, and then he felt pain, pain like any other he had experience, then he woke, woke up to 3 familiar faces, he smiled when he saw them, Abraxas, Ismira, and Nlai.

He coughed.

Ismira said something.

He couldn't hear it.

He thought,

_Am I going deaf?_

His hearing cleared.

He said, "What happened?" He then felt the arms of Ismira around him and it felt like an embrace of which he would dare not escape even for all the gold in the world. Then it was gone.

"Erin! Are you okay?"

"Okay? Why would you ask me that?"

_ You have been out for 3 days, an assassin shot you and the arrow was poisoned. Master got the Antidote here just it time. Said Abraxas in his deep voice._ Master said that Abraxas reminded him of Firnen, the queen's Dragon.

"Oh," He said aloud.

"Well, we should get off." Said Ismira.

"Why?"

"Master wants all the riders to go to the center of the Hadarac Desert."

"Oh okay, Then why tarry, let us be off!" said Erin.

ISMIRA was sick and tired of the endless desert. All there was was just sand, sand, and more sand. She turned to Erin, which over the course of their time together, had grown closer. "Erin, I must ask, did my uncle ever tell you how he and Murtagh crossed the Hadarac Desert without dyeing of boredom?" asked Ismira.

"Nope, but you do realize that Murtagh is your other uncle, right." He replied.

She emitted a low groan. All she had learned of Murtagh is from the scrolls she had read from when she was little. They had said that he worked for Galbotorix during the war, though, not willingly. Soon, they came across where they were supposed to meet her uncle and Arya and Murtagh. It turns out that they were very late. Lots of riders were already there. As soon as she landed Eragon started his speech. He said, "Okay, now, This is what we shall do. . ."


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys, now I will say some things. #1- I need more reviews, if I don't get more reviews after the end of every chapter I will stop writing.#2- I am in need of a editor, not the kind that edits the story but someone who tells me if the chapter is good and what I should do next. Anyway, I will bring brom back, that is the last spoiler of this entire fanfic. Anyway, for those who kept on reading this fanfic(u know who u r) I hope you keep reading. There will be slight cursing in this story from now on. If uo don't like it just tell me and I'll stop.

Chapter 12

ERAGON thought it was outrages. It was crazy. It was genius. Eragon smiled as he thought of the plan. There were 22 riders, 21 besides him. With those 21 he could divide. . .

"Well, this is what we are going to do. The Alalëans are attacking on 3 sides. Where Surda is, north of Du Weldenvarden, and the Beor. What we will do is we will spread out the riders into 3 groups, one for each of the locations. Go on now, split yourselves up now. Each group will have a captain that will answer only to me. I WILL chose the captain." He looked at the groups. Ismira, you and your group will be going to the Beor. She looked worried, she immediately calmed down after she saw Erin. Is there something between him and Ismira? He asked Saphira.

_Does he try to figure out that you love Arya? Asked Saphira. Eragon blushed._

_ This is different, she is my niece. said Eragon._

_I doubt it._

He looked over at the group that would be going to Surda. He noticed that Thain was there and he made Thain the captain. The rest of you, you will be going to Du Weldenvarden with me. He was glad to find that the group included Murtagh and Arya.

"Well, we should all get going, as soon as you reach your destination, contact me. I shall have a scrying mirror in my room. Now, get to your locations as fast as possible. And Ismira," She looked at him "Meet Orik at the end of the pass in Orthiad."

"Yes sir," she said simply.

"Well then, Arya, Murtagh, Dran, Velvet, Zach, and Faril, why don't we get going." He looked at Arya and said, "You have been surprisingly quiet, what is bothering you?"

"When we get to Ellesmera, I advise that you do not show your affection to me." She said. Then she walked away, as distant as ever.

ERAGON and the others were flying high over the Hadarac desert. It was windy and dry. They had seen nothing but sand for days. He was very thirsty and hadn't pulled up any water from the ground since they had set out from the center of the desert. He looked over at Velvet and his reddish purple dragon. When Velvet saw that Eragon was looking at him he said, "We have almost 30 minutes at the most until we get to Du Weldenvarden." He said, as he had become almost as their navigator.

"Thank you Velvet," He told the young human.

True to his word, they came upon a big, green, thick, luscious, forest. They then flew over the forest as they didn't care whether the elves saw them or not. They had to land because of Gilderien the Wise. The human students were especially exited as they had never seen Ellesmera.

"Wow! This is huge!" said Zach to Faril. Eragon had noticed that the two were like brothers. Ever since that truth or dare game he and a few more students played,(Review if you like truth or dare fanfics!) Faril had saved Zach from a dangerous dare. The students had noticed the fraith of Arya that he had made and told Zach to smash it. It was good that Zach stopped him as if he had done that, Eragon would've killed him. Faril was an elf.

"Well, this is our home, it is peaceful but vibrant and alive," Faril said. "This is one of my favorite places in the world."

"Indeed it is," said Eragon who crept up to them. Zach jumped on his dragon which didn't like it very much and let out some smoke which caused Zach to cough.

"Master! Why did you do that? Now he is-" Zach never finished. At that moment his dragon spun over and Zach fell out of the saddle. Eragon sensed that he cast a spell to stop falling. Then he used a spell to tell him in his loud booming voice, "You guys go on, I'll meet you in front of the castle" Then he let out a stream of curses at Ladon, his dragon.

Sadly at that moment while he was running after them, he ran into a tree.

Eragon said to Saphira,_ This is sad, to know that one of the mighty dragon riders was taken down by a tree._

Saphira chuckled. She looked over at Ladon, _I'll go get him_. He said. And they continued.

ARYA did not know what to do when they landed. There were many elves around them and the one called Lather walked up to her as soon as she dismounted.

" Queen Arya," he said. Then he did the traditional Elvin greeting. "Queen Arya," He repeated, " How have you been?"

"I have been quite well thank you, why?" she answered.

"Well, the entire council is in an uproar! You have had many of us worried." He said.

Then he looked at Eragon. "Lord Eragon, you have returned to us?" he said. It was more of a question than a statement. Eragon looked him strait in the eyes with his piercing eyes and said in a smooth tongue, "Yes I have. As you can see I have arrived with a third of my riders."

Arya immediately remembered the voice. It was one that could never be forgotten. It was the voice of the dark king. She looked back. The young riders were looking around with obvious surprise. They were alarmed as they had never heard their teacher speak in this tone. Lather himself was taken back.

"Yes of course, right this way lord, and his students too." He said with discomfort.

Arya looked to Eragon and said, "Where did you learn to speak like that?"

He looked back at her, "It's not quite difficult. Actually, with some practice, anyone can do it. It still took me a decade to perfect it. It's quite amusing though, to see what other people think when I use the voice." He then retired to his room. Arya was about to go to her chamber when Lather went to her and said, "The council wants to see you."

Arya followed.

ERAGON was retiring to his chamber when he saw Saphira.  
But his gaze lingered on not Saphira but on what was in front of her. It was an apple pie.

Eragon's mouth watered. He had not seen/eaten a pie in 100 years. He walked up to Saphira and said, "Saphira, can you move a little?"

_Why?_ She asked.

"Well…" _Just keep talking then steal it._ He was thinking.

He whipped around as fast as the eye could see and said, "Ha! It's mine now!"

Saphira let out a load roar. That caused the rest of the students to come out. Velvet looked around and then said, "I smell something, Is that, apple pie?"

Eragon started to panic. What if someone took the pie? But why would they, he thought reassuringly. A voice deep inside of his head said,_ Because most of them had not had pie in over 50 years._

Eragon yelled and charged right through the line of riders. In his mad charge Faril jumped out of his room with his hands out and took the pie out of Eragon's hands. Eragon said,

"MY PIE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" Faril hesitated, then kept on running. Eragon ran after him and after a moment consideration so did the students.

**Meanwhile**

ARYA was walking down with Lather. As soon as she saw the council room, she knew it was going to be a while before she got out. She looked at Lather and then at the door that was burst open by Faril.

_What is he holding? Is that a… Pie?_

At that moment Eragon also broke through yelling, "Hey! Give me my pie back!" Followed by many more of his students. Followed by Saphira. Followed by a few of the younger dragons. Faril had a look of panic across his face as if he were being chased by Galbatorix himself. Eragon finally caught up to Faril and took the pie and turned swiftly around only to find Saphira right in front of him.

She shouted with her mind out loud everybody could hear her.

_The pie, NOW!_

_Eragon started a compromise. How about this, I get half, you get half. Fair?_

Saphira pondered the question and said, _Okay, as long as you give me some._

And they flew off. Arya slapped her head. That was a very bad impression to give.

"Okay…Arya, let us discuss why we came here." Lord Däthedr sighed. "As you know, we are at war. With who specifically, the Alalëans , we must try and stop them at all cost. We are about to see the biggest outbreak of bloodshed since Galbatorix. Maybe some more. Which is why, the council is more than ever, pressing you to chose a mate. She was in outrage, _Those bastards, they want me to chose a mate?_

"Why, am I not capable of ruling the throne myself?" she countered.

"Well actually, you seem to be gone from the forest most of the time." The elf noble said. "Please Arya, there are hundreds of elves out in Du Weldenvarden, just chose one!"

_How could they? _What did they think, that I could just chose a random elf from the forest. Now she remembered having this conversation a few years ago. She was enraged. She said, "Well guess what, I already have a mate!" and she stormed out of the room.

**Just to let you know, Eragon and Arya are not mates… yet.**

ERAGON was sitting comfortably in his room, Eating his apple pie. Gazing out the window into Ellesmera. That is, until, Arya came in looking like she was angry as hell. "Dammit," she yelled. Eragon raised an eyebrow, that was very un Arya like.

"Arya, what's wrong?" he said in a calm and soothing voice.

She took a deep breath and said, "The council is pressing me for a mate."

The pie was frozen in Eragon's mouth. "They have been pressing me for months." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Then Arya totally broke down. She sat down on the bed and started sobbing. Super un Arya like. He sat down and gave her a hug. He knew that during/before the war she would have just punched him but not now. She looked up at him and said in a voice, "Eragon, will you be my mate?"

He smiled and said, "Usually, for humans, the males usually asks the females." Arya frowned. "But in this case, I'll make an exception." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, the word, yes.

That was quite a good chapter. Anyway, couple of announcements.

#1 after writing this chapter, I will no longer be begging for reviews

#2 I will try and get the next chapter out ASAP.

#3 I know this is going to shock you but I originally planned to have Erin die. Because of the requests made he will live, probably.

#4 A few of you are asking me to write lemons, I will not be writing them unless I have 10 request.

#5 If you are a good romance fictionist, PM me and give me tips, the thing I most need help on is on how erin and Ismira will get together.

#6 This world needs more truth or dare fanfics! Write more truth or dare people.

I think that's all, is it?

I guess that is remember, Eat pie!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

ERAGON thought it was outrages. It was crazy. It was genius. Eragon smiled as he thought of the plan. There were 22 riders, 21 besides him. With those 21 he could divide. . .

"Well, this is what we are going to do. The Alalëans are attacking on 3 sides. Where Surda is, north of Du Weldenvarden, and the Beor. What we will do is we will spread out the riders into 3 groups, one for each of the locations. Go on now, split yourselves up now. Each group will have a captain that will answer only to me. I WILL chose the captain." He looked at the groups. Ismira, you and your group will be going to the Beor. She looked worried, she immediately calmed down after she saw Erin. Is there something between him and Ismira? He asked Saphira.

_Does he try to figure out that you love Arya? Asked Saphira. Eragon blushed._

_ This is different, she is my niece. said Eragon._

_I doubt it._

He looked over at the group that would be going to Surda. He noticed that Thain was there and he made Thain the captain. The rest of you, you will be going to Du Weldenvarden with me. He was glad to find that the group included Murtagh and Arya.

"Well, we should all get going, as soon as you reach your destination, contact me. I shall have a scrying mirror in my room. Now, get to your locations as fast as possible. And Ismira," She looked at him "Meet Orik at the end of the pass in Orthiad."

"Yes sir," she said simply.

"Well then, Arya, Murtagh, Dran, Velvet, Zach, and Faril, why don't we get going." He looked at Arya and said, "You have been surprisingly quiet, what is bothering you?"

"When we get to Ellesmera, I advise that you do not show your affection to me." She said. Then she walked away, as distant as ever.

ERAGON and the others were flying high over the Hadarac desert. It was windy and dry. They had seen nothing but sand for days. He was very thirsty and hadn't pulled up any water from the ground since they had set out from the center of the desert. He looked over at Velvet and his reddish purple dragon. When Velvet saw that Eragon was looking at him he said, "We have almost 30 minutes at the most until we get to Du Weldenvarden." He said, as he had become almost as their navigator.

"Thank you Velvet," He told the young human.

True to his word, they came upon a big, green, thick, luscious, forest. They then flew over the forest as they didn't care whether the elves saw them or not. They had to land because of Gilderien the Wise. The human students were especially exited as they had never seen Ellesmera.

"Wow! This is huge!" said Zach to Faril. Eragon had noticed that the two were like brothers. Ever since that truth or dare game he and a few more students played,(Review if you like truth or dare fanfics!) Faril had saved Zach from a dangerous dare. The students had noticed the fraith of Arya that he had made and told Zach to smash it. It was good that Zach stopped him as if he had done that, Eragon would've killed him. Faril was an elf.

"Well, this is our home, it is peaceful but vibrant and alive," Faril said. "This is one of my favorite places in the world."

"Indeed it is," said Eragon who crept up to them. Zach jumped on his dragon which didn't like it very much and let out some smoke which caused Zach to cough.

"Master! Why did you do that? Now he is-" Zach never finished. At that moment his dragon spun over and Zach fell out of the saddle. Eragon sensed that he cast a spell to stop falling. Then he used a spell to tell him in his loud booming voice, "You guys go on, I'll meet you in front of the castle" Then he let out a stream of curses at Ladon, his dragon.

Sadly at that moment while he was running after them, he ran into a tree.

Eragon said to Saphira,_ This is sad, to know that one of the mighty dragon riders was taken down by a tree._

Saphira chuckled. She looked over at Ladon, _I'll go get him_. He said. And they continued.

ARYA did not know what to do when they landed. There were many elves around them and the one called Lather walked up to her as soon as she dismounted.

" Queen Arya," he said. Then he did the traditional Elvin greeting. "Queen Arya," He repeated, " How have you been?"

"I have been quite well thank you, why?" she answered.

"Well, the entire council is in an uproar! You have had many of us worried." He said.

Then he looked at Eragon. "Lord Eragon, you have returned to us?" he said. It was more of a question than a statement. Eragon looked him strait in the eyes with his piercing eyes and said in a smooth tongue, "Yes I have. As you can see I have arrived with a third of my riders."

Arya immediately remembered the voice. It was one that could never be forgotten. It was the voice of the dark king. She looked back. The young riders were looking around with obvious surprise. They were alarmed as they had never heard their teacher speak in this tone. Lather himself was taken back.

"Yes of course, right this way lord, and his students too." He said with discomfort.

Arya looked to Eragon and said, "Where did you learn to speak like that?"

He looked back at her, "It's not quite difficult. Actually, with some practice, anyone can do it. It still took me a decade to perfect it. It's quite amusing though, to see what other people think when I use the voice." He then retired to his room. Arya was about to go to her chamber when Lather went to her and said, "The council wants to see you."

Arya followed.

ERAGON was retiring to his chamber when he saw Saphira.  
But his gaze lingered on not Saphira but on what was in front of her. It was an apple pie.

Eragon's mouth watered. He had not seen/eaten a pie in 100 years. He walked up to Saphira and said, "Saphira, can you move a little?"

_Why?_ She asked.

"Well…" _Just keep talking then steal it._ He was thinking.

He whipped around as fast as the eye could see and said, "Ha! It's mine now!"

Saphira let out a load roar. That caused the rest of the students to come out. Velvet looked around and then said, "I smell something, Is that, apple pie?"

Eragon started to panic. What if someone took the pie? But why would they, he thought reassuringly. A voice deep inside of his head said,_ Because most of them had not had pie in over 50 years._

Eragon yelled and charged right through the line of riders. In his mad charge Faril jumped out of his room with his hands out and took the pie out of Eragon's hands. Eragon said,

"MY PIE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" Faril hesitated, then kept on running. Eragon ran after him and after a moment consideration so did the students.

**Meanwhile**

ARYA was walking down with Lather. As soon as she saw the council room, she knew it was going to be a while before she got out. She looked at Lather and then at the door that was burst open by Faril.

_What is he holding? Is that a… Pie?_

At that moment Eragon also broke through yelling, "Hey! Give me my pie back!" Followed by many more of his students. Followed by Saphira. Followed by a few of the younger dragons. Faril had a look of panic across his face as if he were being chased by Galbatorix himself. Eragon finally caught up to Faril and took the pie and turned swiftly around only to find Saphira right in front of him.

She shouted with her mind out loud everybody could hear her.

_The pie, NOW!_

_Eragon started a compromise. How about this, I get half, you get half. Fair?_

Saphira pondered the question and said, _Okay, as long as you give me some._

And they flew off. Arya slapped her head. That was a very bad impression to give.

"Okay…Arya, let us discuss why we came here." Lord Däthedr sighed. "As you know, we are at war. With who specifically, the Alalëans , we must try and stop them at all cost. We are about to see the biggest outbreak of bloodshed since Galbatorix. Maybe some more. Which is why, the council is more than ever, pressing you to chose a mate. She was in outrage, _Those bastards, they want me to chose a mate?_

"Why, am I not capable of ruling the throne myself?" she countered.

"Well actually, you seem to be gone from the forest most of the time." The elf noble said. "Please Arya, there are hundreds of elves out in Du Weldenvarden, just chose one!"

_How could they? _What did they think, that I could just chose a random elf from the forest. Now she remembered having this conversation a few years ago. She was enraged. She said, "Well guess what, I already have a mate!" and she stormed out of the room.

**Just to let you know, Eragon and Arya are not mates… yet.**

ERAGON was sitting comfortably in his room, Eating his apple pie. Gazing out the window into Ellesmera. That is, until, Arya came in looking like she was angry as hell. "Dammit," she yelled. Eragon raised an eyebrow, that was very un Arya like.

"Arya, what's wrong?" he said in a calm and soothing voice.

She took a deep breath and said, "The council is pressing me for a mate."

The pie was frozen in Eragon's mouth. "They have been pressing me for months." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Then Arya totally broke down. She sat down on the bed and started sobbing. Super un Arya like. He sat down and gave her a hug. He knew that during/before the war she would have just punched him but not now. She looked up at him and said in a voice, "Eragon, will you be my mate?"

He smiled and said, "Usually, for humans, the males usually asks the females." Arya frowned. "But in this case, I'll make an exception." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, the word, yes.

That was quite a good chapter. Anyway, couple of announcements.

#1 after writing this chapter, I will no longer be begging for reviews

#2 I will try and get the next chapter out ASAP.

#3 I know this is going to shock you but I originally planned to have Erin die. Because of the requests made he will live, probably.

#4 A few of you are asking me to write lemons, I will not be writing them unless I have 10 request.

#5 If you are a good romance fictionist, PM me and give me tips, the thing I most need help on is on how erin and Ismira will get together.

#6 This world needs more truth or dare fanfics! Write more truth or dare people.

I think that's all, is it?

I guess that is remember, Eat pie!

Chapter-13

ERAGON felt like the happiest half elf in Alagaesia, but actually, he was the only half elf in Alagaesia as far as he knew. He was still trying to get over it-he was Arya's mate-he never thought it to happen, especially after what happened all those years ago. He was inspired, inspired when Murtagh popped into his tent and said, "Eragon, Orik is requesting your assistance."

Of course as his foster brother, he went to the mirror and said, "Orik, what is it?"

"We require assistance!" He yelled. "Then he glanced over his shoulder and said, "No, please don't, I'll do anything, just please don't!" And then the mirror crashed to the ground.

Murtagh! He thought. Then he shouted the spell for teleportation and sent Murtagh and Thorn to the Boer. Then, he collapsed.

MURTAGH was surprised, not shocked though, that was something that Eragon would do. Mutagh looked around. He was in a tent. He heard the voice of Orik yelling and turned around in the big tent.

Orik was being attacked by, by a cute little dog! _Okay…_ Murtagh thought. "Move" he said to Orik. Orik looked up and frowned. "What the? How did you get here?" Orik asked looking down at himself and blushed. He was wearing no clothes. He quickly dove behind a table so fast it made him look like a small elf. "You needed help?" Murtagh asked.

"Actually yes," Orik said as he struggled into a pair of pants.

"Lets go meet the others"

ISMIRA looked up in surprise when she saw her uncle. "Uncle, how did you get here so fast?"

The word, uncle, was uncomfortable in her mouth when she used it on Murtagh. He looked at her and simply said, "What are our battle plans?"

It was true, they were about to go into battle against the Alalëans. So, she told him the plan. It was a trusty plan and would be like a campaign against the Alalëans. The bad things are that it would require a lot of lives and be very drawn out.

She looked at Murtagh and said, "We have recently been told by a soldier escapee that there is a huge underground chamber where the army is."

"And if we could free them …" said Murtagh

"Exactly," Ismira agreed.

"So this is the plan we made with the other riders and…" Said Erin as he walked in but stopped when he saw Murtagh. He looked at Ismira and said, "Where did he come from?"

"Well, Eragon thought that Orik was in trouble so he sent Murtagh" said Ismira

"Oh well," said Erin.

**Authors note: Let me get this straight. In books, you know that the protagonist will end up happy, maybe not defeating the bad guy but still happy. In a fanfic, anything can happen. I know that the next few hundred words are gonna make you wanna kill me but when you get mad then PM me. I will let you on in a little secret…**

"Anyway, the plan is this." Erin cleared his throat. "4 of our riders are going to be distracting the Alalëans while the other 3 umm… sorry 4, are going to be freeing the army."

"Wait, wait, so we are just going to be going in there and busting the army out?" asked Murtagh.

"Exactly, then we will go on a campaign to drive the Alalëans to where they came from." Said Erin.

The simplicity of the approach made Ismira like it.

"But what about the other riders?" asked the small dwarf king that they had all forgotten that was there.

"Well," Erin swallowed, "That would be left to the 2 eldest riders." he said.

"But why the 2 eldest?" asked Ismira.

"Because we know that there are only 2 riders per camp." Said Erin.

_Flash back._

_ERIN was well aware of the damp conditions of the interrogation room. Water leaked through the ceiling which Erin knew-with expanding his conscious- that if the water got into your blood somehow, you would get blood poisoning and have a very painful death. The prisoner was of course convinced that he would not talk. They knew that if everything failed, they would have to worm their way through his conscious. That was something that they would rather avoid. The prisoner was dressed in rags. Erin knew what he was about to do was wrong though, Abraxas kept reassuring himself that it was necessary. For Abraxas, no, for Ismira and Abraxas. He took a knife, and started carving his way into the prisoners face. Soon after a while, perspiration beaded his face while blood beaded that of the prisoners. The prisoner soon screamed, " DAMMIT! FINE! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW, JUST PLEASE, PLEASE STOP" and they stopped. But it was too late, the water was already in him._

ISMIRA saw Erin, her crush, shivering. "Erin, are you alright?"

"Wha, What?" he stammered.

"Oh, I'm alright," he said. But Ismira still wasn't convinced.

"Anyway, lets go."

MURATGH was sneaking through the cave. Trying to get trying to get the prisoners free. He knew that as soon as the prisoners were free he would have to go to the battlefield and likely, face a rider while Erin would get the other one. He knew that the whole army was huge so it would be blocked by something.

He was surprised then, when he saw it was blocked by just a bunch of rubble of the cliff. Still, the rock mound was huge. No, it was titanic. He and Dran were in the front followed by Alexis and Alexander. They were twins which was, rare. The dragons would be helping the assault overland because they would be too big down here but he still wished that they were down here as they could really use the dragons help.

Luckily, Murtagh carried a substance that the riders had discovered about 5 year ago. It had injured 17 of the residents of Dras Shur'tugal and killed about 5 more. Eragon called the substance, gunpowder.

Because of its powdery substance. It was very explosive.

Murtagh knew that he would have to use the powder. He had resolved to use it at a last resort as it would give away their cover. He used the ancient language to place the gunpowder but couldn't see the top so he used a spell to get up. (wait guys is the word for up adur?)

Finally he stepped back and yelled, "Brisingr!" and there was a blinding light. In front of him, a few hundred yards,(for those who use metric, meters) was thousands of confused dwarves.

He finally yelled, "There is a war, you have been attacked by the Alalëans. Currently, there is a battle going on in Orthiad. Let us go and crush those who tried to enslave you and destroy the dwarves."

With a mighty yell the dwarves charged out the tunnel onto solid ground to challenge their foes.

Murtagh was glad they did not question him as he had killed the dwarf king over a hundred years ago. Dwarves, he remembered the dark king lecturing, were slow to forget past grudges.

As soon as he got to the tunnel leading on to the ground, he called thorn. The dwarves were holding their own against the humans as they attacked from higher ground, the riders facing against their foes, were losing bad.

It looked as if the info the prisoner had given them was wrong.

There were 4 riders.

ERIN knew that he was in charge of the other riders until Murtagh was here. As the riders joined battle he realized that there 4 riders as their foes. _Dammit!_ He thought.

"hey, everybody break off and with your dragon and the other riders dragon attack our foes." He yelled, hopping that someone could hear him.

He then turned towards a rider with a white dragon and pointed his sword at him and said, "You, and me, till one of us lays dead at the others feet."

The rider just showed a ghastly smile and said, "As you wish, though, I will let you say your goodbyes if you want."

Abraxas just roared and charged at the other rider. Erin pulled out his weapon, a bow made of bright steel with an edge that was as sharp as any sword so he could use it at short range too. Out of his corner of his vision he saw that the dwarves were coming out of the tunnel while on the left side of his eye he saw a quarrel go through Bermunde's arm. Bermunde just cast a spell of healing on his arm.

Erin then cast a spell that made the brightsteel bow have infinite arrows, which drew energy from a ruby on the bow. His hand brushed against the familiar letters on the place where he was holding. The letters spelled out, Garjzla.

He then engaged the enemy.

ISMIRA was fighting for her lie joined by Alexandra who just joined her. Orik was leading the dwarves.

She saw Erin go against a rider. She was to occupied with the rider they were facing. She was fighting on the ground.(the rider Ismira/Alexandra was facing) She told Nlai to land and face the rider on the ground. As soon as Alexandra and Ismira landed their dragons attacked the other dragon. Ismira faced the rider and the rider said, "My name is Cathrina, let us see who is better at swordsmanship and fight to the death. I also request that we do not use magic.

Alexandra responded by raising her sword. Ismira took hers out which was a 2 handed sword. She and Alexandra engaged Cathrina. Cathrina smiled and swung her short sword in a curve that would take her by the foot if it landed. Ismira parried the blow and Alexandria kicked Cathrina in the chest. Cathrina just stabbed at Ismira again determined to kill the girl before moving on to Alexandria. Ismira moved her sword in a diagonal angle and surprisingly she took the hit, probably because she was facing Alexandria.

Cathrina looked down at the blood coming out of her. Ismira took that Cathrina never got a flesh wound that serious. Before she could react, Alexandria and Ismira stabbed at her at the same time. She turned around to parry Ismira's blow but Alexandria's sword came through her seconds later. Cathrina looked down at the sword sticking out of her.

Then her dragon roared. She was dead.

ERIN knew that he was outmatched by the first strike he blocked. He then returned the strike by saying jierda. His opponents shield broke. His opponent did the same to him. Erin fired a few shots out of his bow, which the other person dodged. He then had to parry the blow that his opponent had directed at him. Out of the edge of his vision he saw Ismira. He turned to see her and saw that the rider she and Alexandria was facing, was dead. Sadly, he hesitated to long. His opponent stabbed him in the arm.

He heard Ismira call his opponent kicked him and he stumbled back. Erin then relented with his own blow and hit the side of his bow against his opponents head. His opponent pulled out a, a, _O shit! Is that a bow?_He thought. His opponents let out six quick shots and each one struck him. 2 on his chest, 1 on his other arm, 2 on his right leg and one scraped his neck. He fell to one knee.

His opponent walked up to him.

He said, "So, here we have a dragon rider, about to die. This was your fate, oh rider."

The opponent then raised his sword and pointed it at Erin.

Erin knew what he had to do.

He leaned forward and took the sword in his chest.

Abraxas roared.

Ismira ran toward him.

There was a surprised look on his opponents face.

He took his bow and.

Beheaded the foe.

Erin fell to the ground and felt Ismira grasping at him.

Erin looked at himself.

He saw that the wound couldn't be cured,

By any amount of magic.

He looked up at Ismira and said,

"I love you."

He smiled a weak smile.

She replied, "I love you too."

Erin was at peace with himself.

So it was that, Erin the rider bled.

And the world stood still.

The birds were quiet.

For a rider,

was dead.

#1Well that was my first battle seen. Did you like it?

#2 sorry for being a day late.

#3 This might me my next chapter for a while cause im goin to australi

#4 ill still try to update at least one for chap.

#5 srry for erin fans but PM me and you will see something, a little secret.

#6 anyway, we have 6 people that want lemons.

#7love you all and hope that you will forgive me for going away for a few weeks, ill be back

Ps. I play roblox

Bye!

Brisingr 5508


	14. Chapter 14

HELLO AGAIN! Yes im back. You guy were probably shedding tears over me (not likely.) As some of you have noticed. I have still been busy around the site. Well, the only thing I can tell you is that phones comein handy when you go a continent over. Now a few things

1 lets face it, war with others is a stupid title. Any suggestions for changes?

2 okay I have a problem, I have no idea whatsoever how to write a lemon. Which is why I need a volunteer. This is how it will work, if you want to do it, pm me and ill give a few requirements, yes I will give credit.

ERAGON went to the gardens of Ellesmera. His face was somber. He then spotted a white rosebush. He walked up to it and tore off a white rose. He walked to the stream of water next to it. He saw Arya come and put a hand on his shoulder. "Eragon- " she started.

"Don't," he said harshly. He laid the white rose down on the stream. "jierda" he said. The rose petals started spreading out, then they crumpled and sunk, sunk like the life of his student. No, not a student, a friend._ Ismira must be devastated_ he thought.

Eragon sat down and stared at the stream. He felt Arya sit down beside him. Then the sunlight started to shine through the forest trees. He had a brief flash back to the bumblebee that had saved his life on the slopes of the gates of death.

_"Why must life be so cruel Saphira?" He asked her._

_"I don't know the answer to that." She answered_

He looked at Arya, he knew that she was talking to Firnen because there was that look on her face, a look he knew he would never see on Erin's face again.

Eragon took a deep breath, "We cannot dwell on the past."

She started yelling, "What are you saying! One of your students just died and –"

"I'm saying that we must let go of him, move on, the past is for learning things and not making the same mistake twice" He said.

"Well, I guess," she said.

"We need more experience if we are to win this war" he said, putting his head on Arya's shoulder."We should scry the others in Surda." She nodded. "Draumr kópa" he said. Thain appeared on the water in front of them. Thain was working on saddling his dragon. He suddenly noticed Eragon and Arya.

"Oh Ebrithil." He said. Then he said "Ah Ebrithil?" in a questioning manner that made Eragon think that something was wrong. Then he realized it. He still had his head on Arya _and_ They were in the forest by themselves. All in all, it was pretty romantic and Eragon would've enjoyed it if Erin hadn't died. He suddenly jerked his head off of Arya and they began awkwardly moving away from each other. Eragon cleared his throat. "Umm, Thain, where are you going?"

The rider just stood dumbstruck looking at the Mirror, still trying to process what he saw from the lead rider and the elf queen. _At least we weren't kissing, he told saphira_.

The rider shook his head. "Actually I was on my way to Illirea right now."

"Why would you want to go to Illirea?

"There have been reporting's of umm, Galbatorix." Eragon jumped. "_But,_ they say he spends most of his time at taverns and getting drunk and going to prostitutes."

"Where does he get all the money?"

"That I don't know, I'm going to investigate" Thain said.

"Wait an extra day" Eragon said before Thain had the chance to ask why he closed the magic. He took a deep breath.

"You plan on going, aren't you?"

"Yes, and no you can't come."

"Why?" she whined.

Eragon stood up, the forest grew silent. "Please Arya, just this once?"

She looked at him, "Fine" she said angrily.

Eragon took a deep breath.

_"Is everything ready saphira?" he asked her._

_"Yes, everything is fine," she said, then chuckled._

_"Is something wrong?" he asked her. At which point she burst into deep dragon laughter._

_"I put up with your species for more than 100 years and I still don't understand them sometimes." Eragon said sighing._

Eragon then knew that he would have to get all the way to Surda which would require him to teleport himself and saphira there. He looked down at Aren. He had been filling it with energy from Dras Shur'tugal. _For about 100 years._ He thought. He dove into Aren and was not surprised when there was enough energy to destroy Illirea and still have enough energy to move one of the Boer mountains.

The problem was that If you channel too much energy through a gem it bursts… And then it hurts the user… a lot. Eragon found this out the hard way when he found a ruby deep in the cave he had found. He still remembered the scolding Saphira gave him.

Unfortunately he still hadn't reached the limit for Aren yet. He didn't even know if he was close. If Aren burst with that amount of energy in it… Eragon just shivered thinking about it..He shook his head. He suddenly remembered that he in front of the giant hall. Elves surrounded him.

He looked at Arya. There was a yearning in her eyes. She _wanted_ to come with him. He shook his head.

_"Well, it's time to go now Saphira." He said._

_"Yes let us part" she agreed._

ARYA watched as Eragon cast the spell, they were probably in Surda now.

Arya smiled, they had been separated for a little less than a 100 years. Did he really think that she was going to stay here and wait for him to come back from GALBATORIX? Of course not.

_"Let's go to the forest now Firnen." She said._

He knew the plan and as so didn't say anything. They landed in the clearing where she and Eragon were the other day. Then she cast the spell.

ERAGON saw saphira on the ground immediately after the spell but _no-o-o,_ The spell just had to teleport him 70 feet in the air above the ground. Eragon fell. Then he saw 2 things. His all the students he sent here looking at him and Arya standing right below him. Oh yeah, did he mention that if the user teleported himself he couldn't use magic for a few moments?

Eragon landed on Arya where she collapsed on the sand. He heard a muffled "humph" from Arya. As the dust cleared, he saw Cathrina, Cath, for short holding her hand out to him, he took it. As he stood up he glared at Arya. "Why did you come?" he asked her.

"Why didn't you use magic?" she said accusingly.

"I couldn't." before she had a chance to ask why he said, "The teleporter can't use magic for a couple of seconds." Then he held out his hand. "Well I guess since you're here your coming with us." He looked at Cath and asked where Thain was. She pointed to a nearby tent. Then she looked at him and smiled _and _had the nerve to bat her eyelashes at him. Eragon gave her a death stare. Then he walked to the tent.

Inside was a weird site. There were 6 riders. 3 boys and 3 girls. All at a large table, with a huge set of dice. Most of them had half their clothes off.

Eragon took a look around and then said, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

They all finally noticed the lead rider and the elf queen.

"He made us." They all said in together pointing at Gabe. Of course. Gabe had been a great gambler before becoming a rider. He was lucky, very lucky.

Gabe quickly explained, "We didn't have anything to gamble so we made a rule that the loser of the round has to take one piece of clothing off."

ARYA slapped her face 2 of the ones gambling were elves. One boy one girl. He could understand the other races but elves? She also noticed that everyone there (except Thain) was drunk. Especially the dwarves. She then said, "Thain get up were going now". He hastily got up.

She then glared at the elves before departing. Soon, they were on there way.

THAIN knew he was busted. He had tried to tell them they would be caught sooner or later by one of the elves but they were caught by something worse. The lead rider and the elf queen. Also he was still trying to puzzle out some strange things like behaviors. After all this, he would go to a library.

Then he told Eragon "He is usually at 'The Kingly Inn' most of the time. As they got there They each made their dragons invisible. And as they walked in they saw a poor man sitting there. The Dark king himself. Galbatorix.

Well that's that now. Remember review. And now. Plz if you want to know anything about me leave it in the reviews. In the next chap, there will be a brief history about what happened after Eragon left. Anyway bye

Brisingr5508


End file.
